


Extraction

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood, Established Relationship, First Aid, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic Welcome, Short & Sweet, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Angel Dust takes care of Alastor after he gets hurt.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 342





	Extraction

Alastor grit his teeth, a rare drop in his usual smile. That was fine for now. Here in the dark of Angel's room with only his spider to see him, Alastor felt safe enough to let himself be so vulnerable enough to drop the facade. Laid back against a stack of pillows with the other's weight to ground him he could let himself feel. He growled, his fingers tightening around Angel's wrist. 

"Gently!" Alastor snarled, before willing his voice to soften as he reminded himself who he was talking to. " _Please._ " 

"I'm tryin' Smiles, but you gotta quit squirmin'." Angel tutted, pressing his fingers deeper.

Alastor whined at the intrusion, digging his teeth into his lip until it bled.

"Poor baby. Try to relax, I got you." Angel chuckled, distracting the other with a kiss that tasted like iron. As he hoped, Alastor melted against him. 

Finally, Angel's claws hooked around something out of place and carefully, he dragged it out. He held it up and hummed in disappointment. It was a bullet, but only a piece of one. Clearly the bit of metal had broken when it hit the inside of Alastor's shoulderblade, the same reason it had gotten stuck at all. 

"We ain't done." Angel reported. 

Alastor let out a deep sigh, holding out the hand opposite of his injured shoulder. Angel dropped the fragment into it. Alastor looked it over with a grimace, before turning his attention to Angel's hand, his own blood staining the pale fingers. He reached out for the hand, bringing it to his mouth to lick the fuzzy digits clean. 

"You're fuckin' nasty." Angel teased, but didn't stop Alastor. "I still gotta get the other piece."

"Gimme a moment, sha." Alastor asked.

"It can't stay in there." Angel reasoned. "If you heal over it then I gotta cut you open again to get it out." 

"Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it." Alastor huffed out a small laugh. "Admit it. You like having me at your mercy."

"I think _you_ like it." Angel countered. "Alright. One minute and then that other piece has to come out." 

"Remind me to come to more of your firefights." Alastor chuckled.

"Nah. You end them too quick and then it's no fun." Angel rolled his eyes, settling on the other's chest. 

"Fun for me." Alastor admitted. "And it keeps you out of too much trouble." 

The two fell into a comfortable quiet after that, Alastor no doubt counting the seconds of the designated minute of reprieve. The spider's eyes kept drawing toward the wound in Alastor's shoulder. It had been a clean enough shot but without tools Angel had had to widen it himself. It had bled quite a bit, black instead of red which Angel thought was a bit odd. Like ink. It had been so strange the first time he'd seen it, Alastor using his own blood for a spell. He wondered why it was a different color but hadn't asked. 

"Why take a bullet for me anyway? Not like it was a Holy gun. I wasn't gonna die again." Angel wondered.

It had been just a simple spat. Not even a full turf war. Mostly just Cherri picking a fight for fun and calling Angel for a reliable gunman to watch her back. Alastor had tagged along, both out of boredom and because he wanted to spend time with Angel. He had stayed mostly out of the way, picking off demons that got too close to him specifically but let Cherri and Angel be the ones to wreak the most havoc. At least until he noticed one demon lining up a shot at Angel's back.

"I didn't think about whether it was Holy or not." Alastor admitted. "I just...reacted." 

"I _can_ handle my own shit." Angel sighed. "But thank you." 

"I know you can." Alastor assured before he sighed, his ears turning backward. "Minute's up." 

Angel kissed Alastor's forehead, the little red 'x' glowing for a moment as it was paid attention to. Angel sat up properly again, looking over the wound. It hadn't started to heal too much in the short time which was good. That meant Angel wouldn't have to do any more deliberate damage. He took each of Alastor's hands in his own, luckily having plenty to do so with, and got back to digging through the flesh.

Alastor groaned as soon as his injury was breached again.

"You keep makin' noises like that I might start to think you're into this." Angel joked, and Alastor said nothing to deny it. "Holy shit, you _are!_ "

"Shut your mouth." Alastor growled, embarrassment darkening his face. 

Angel's fur puffed up, his own version of a blush, but he left it alone. He got the rest of the bullet out quickly, knowing about where it was from the first piece. He checked it against the first, finding the two pieces made a whole. Pleased he'd gotten all of it now, he left the bed to fetch a cloth. He wet it in the sink and wrung it out before taking it back to wipe the blood off of Alastor's skin. 

"You know, if you wanted me to put my fingers in you, you could've just asked." Angel teased, unable to help himself. "No need to get yourself shot for it."

"I hate you." Alastor huffed indignantly.

"I love you too." Angel snickered, finishing up with dressing the wound. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Hm…" Alastor hummed, pretending to think about it before answering. "I wouldn't mind it."

Angel rolled his eyes and bent to do as offered, not even surprised when Alastor's arms came up to hold him a moment before pushing him off. They both shifted to their sides, facing each other and holding hands between them but no longer touching otherwise. With how much contact had been involved in the improvised first aid, Angel knew Alastor would need a break even if he hadn't said it. Just hands was enough and both were tired.

**Author's Note:**

> First inspiration: How horny can I make bullet removal?
> 
> Characters: ...No can do, we wanna be sweet on each other.


End file.
